<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Which the Sun Kisses by JoifulDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240190">That Which the Sun Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming'>JoifulDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale knows how to pamper his demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Which the Sun Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale leans on the door jam, looking out over the back garden that’s bathed in the setting evening sun.  The same sun that’s kissing Crowley’s long curls and setting them to blaze: burgundies and oranges and golds.  He’d put it up for him this morning but, like the man himself, his hair is wily and slippery and does not heed being tamed for very long.  He watches him tie back a vine, working the twine and the vines deftly in the fading light.  He could go on like this into the dark hours, not needing light to actually see.</p><p>“The plants will keep for the night, love, come inside.”  He beckons with a hand outstretched and smiles when Crowley rises, shifting his hair behind him, and does as he’s bid.  Their hands clasp gently when they meet in the doorway and Aziraphale leans in to kiss his cheek.  “I’ve drawn you a bath.”</p><p>He leads him through their home and up the stairs where steam carrying the smell of sandalwood and dark vanilla has drifted out into the hall.  They step inside the room with the sizable clawed-foot tub and he sets about the task of helping Crowley out of his clothes, purposeful but unhurried and without straying.  Crowley wastes no time, once he’s free, in stepping into the steaming water and sitting with a sigh.  He turns to ask Aziraphale if he’ll be joining him, but the angel is already kneeling at the head of the tub, a towel folded there under his knees.</p><p>“It’s just for you today, but I’m happy to keep you company.”</p><p>Crowley nods and leans back, allowing Aziraphale to gather his hair and pull it over the side of the tub as he relaxes back into the slope of it.  He stretches his legs out, toe-tips barely touching the other end.  Aziraphale’s fingers have wandered up, through his curly locks, to massage his scalp gently.</p><p>“You could,” he leans forward, lips brushing the shell of of Crowley’s ear, “take care of that if you like…”  Crowley opens his eyes and gazes downward at his body, because his husband had just undressed him with careful hands and those same hands haven’t left him yet.  He’s not half aroused, but he’s also utterly relaxed by the heat of the water. Until Aziraphale’s voice dips deeper, “I should very much like to watch you.”  His fingers leave trails of goosebumps as they trail down Crowley’s neck and shoulders, his lips following close behind.</p><p>Aziraphale has made some requests of them since they’ve settled in to their life here, but this one is new.  Though, it’s not one he’s opposed to.  He lifts one hand out of the water to caress the angel’s face as he takes himself in hand.  The kisses along his shoulder’s pause and he knows Aziraphale is watching him.  It rushes through him- a sense of boldness he hadn’t expected, and he leans his head back further, arching his neck.  Aziraphale resumes the kisses and, now, gentle nips along his throat.  He wonders, briefly, what heaven and hell would think of this moment.  Of him baring his life before the Angel so freely.  A moment later, Aziraphale wipes the thought away with a drag of his teeth under his Adam’s apple.  He whines softly, reaching his damp hand up into Aziraphale’s hair and clenching it.</p><p>“Lovely…” Aziraphale breathes deeply under his chin, leaving a nip there before trailing kisses back up his jaw and down his neck, where he’ll have a better view again. “More, I want to see what you like, darling.”  Crowley feels his own jaw clench, knowing this isn’t going to last.  The fingers in Aziraphale’s hair clench tighter, too, drawing a pleased sound from him.</p><p>The only sounds in the room now are the water lapping at the sides of the tub, rippling out from the motions of his hand and now his hips rising up to meet it, and his own labored breathing.  Aziraphale’s lips have ceased their wandering and are now near his ear again, gentle panting of his own the only sign that he’s as affected.  But, for a creature who doesn’t need to breathe, it is a telling sound and it sends shivers down Crowley’s spine, pulling the string of his arousal ever tighter.</p><p>“Let go, Crowley.”  And he does, the string snapping suddenly as near-pained pleasure washes over his body.  Distantly, he hears the water sloshing over the side of the tub as his body goes taunt and shakes with it.  Closer, he feels more than hears a deep groan against his neck.  Moments later, his limbs go limp and a sense of peace and languidness steals over his body.</p><p>“You are more beautiful than anything heaven could divine, my dear.”  He wants to protest, really he does, but he can’t find the energy for it.  Instead he gentles his hold on his angel’s hair and enjoys the soft, quiet moments that settle around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>